


clash

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: the top verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brief Sex, Dean Winchester is Not a Virgin, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Fighting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Lube, Nudity, Prompt Fill, SPN kink meme fill, Tension, Top Sam Winchester, clash of wills, fight for dominance, fucking dry, mentions of john winchester's canon death, motel sex, season 2 a/u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean and Sam are stuck at a sexual impasse. They tried to have sex for the first time yesterday, but they were both so set on dominating that they decided to call it off. So since then they've been lounging around the motel naked, the tension between them crackling with every interaction, both sure that the other will snap and give in first. But it's ok, eventually one of them will give up and submit.... right? Right?https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/125491.html?thread=44026931#t44026931
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: the top verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668778
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	clash

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime in season 2 after John dies.

“Why don’t you do us both a favor and submit already?” Sam was getting annoyed with Dean. Dean had been bragging about having sex with lots of men and women in the past, having had his share of fucking and getting fucked, so Sam wanted to see how Dean was in bed. Unfortunately, his brother took that to mean Sam wanted to get his ass pounded and eagerly agreed. Too bad Sam had been thinking the same thing. 

It was awful yesterday. They had wrestled for control and ended not having sex at all. If his brother wasn’t so pretty to look at, Sam was sure, he would’ve given up, chalk this up to a learning experience and move the fuck on. He really wanted to fuck his brother’s ass though, and sooner or later, Dean was going to give in. He had to.

“Or maybe you can just submit and let me pound your ass into the mattress,” Dean told him, leaning back against that god awful looking chair.

Even though the mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable beneath his ass, Sam was sure it was way better than sitting on that chair. Sam crossed his arms and stared his brother down. Sam could totally wait. It was just a matter of time before Dean would be squirming, feeling the awful hard surface of the chair pressed against his bare ass. Then Dean would have to make the first move and come over here. If Dean wanted to play this game of clashing wills, well, fine. Sam was pretty damn stubborn when he had to be.

They sat there across from each other staring the other down, daring for one of them to so much as twitch, for what felt like an hour, completely naked. Sam could feel his frustration building up because they wouldn’t be doing this if Dean would just suck it up and let Sam fuck him. In fact, Sam was sure, they would be having sex right about now. Like a lot of sex. Hot sex. But no, his brother wanted to be an ass and deny Sam of the awesome ass fucking he could be doing right now - as in Dean’s fine ass. Like, seriously, did his brother have to make a damn competition about everything?

“You can glare at me all you want, Sammy, but hate to burst your bubble, I’m not gonna explode any time soon, and I’m certainly not gonna let you pound my ass like a little bitch,” Dean said.

His brother’s nonchalant attitude only served to piss Sam off even more. He could feel his anger boiling just under his skin and he had to take a breath to calm himself down. That was what his brother was going for. And Sam was not going to play into Dean’s game. “Whatever you say, man,” Sam said back, forcing the muscles in his shoulders to relax. “I’m not letting you pound my ass either.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that, Sammy,” Dean said simply.

Another 30 minutes passed and Sam could feel his frustration start to build up again. He really wished stubbornness wasn’t a Winchester trait. It was bad enough when their dad was still alive and he and John kept butting heads because neither one wanted to back down.

“You know you’re beginning to remind me of someone,” Sam said vaguely, watching as Dean struggled not to react. 

He waited a few minutes before Dean finally gave in and asked through gritted teeth, “Yeah? Who?”

“Dad,” Sam said, knowing it was a low blow because Dad recently died but he was still pissed off and didn’t really care.

“ _Dad_?” Dean asked incredulously. “Are you seriously bringing him into this?”

Sam shrugged. “Why not?”

“Because we’re trying to have sex and you just brought up ‘Dad’. You seriously don’t know how messed up that is? Having the word ‘sex’ and ‘Dad’ in the same conversation?”

Yeah, Sam noticed. But again he didn’t care. He just wanted Dean to just fucking bend over, like now, please and thank you so that he could fuck him. “I really don’t see the problem here, Dean. Just come over here and let me fuck you already,” Sam said.

“You know, you’re acting like a little bitch right now,” Dean deadpanned.

“Well you _are_ a little bitch.” Wow, it was like Sam didn’t have full control over his mouth anymore. 

Dean suddenly stood up, glowering. Sam wondered if this was his brother finally giving in. He watched as Dean stomped past him and into the bathroom. “You know what, _Sammy_? I don’t fucking have time for this,” Dean’s voice echoed into the room. He heard the door slam close, and Sam just stared down at his hands.

Fuck. Maybe next time they should play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to top. 

It was a week later before they tried again. Sam actually did suggest they play rock, paper, scissors, because again they both wanted to top the other but he got a glare instead, which he already kind of expected. They were sitting in another motel somewhere in fucksville Ohio after an easy salt and burn (well easy in the sense that it was done quicker than Sam had anticipated but unfortunately they didn’t leave unscathed). Dean was sporting a minor scratch on his face and a bruise on his chest that looked nastier than it actually was. Sam a sore back from getting thrown into a wall. He honestly had no idea what was up with monsters throwing them against walls.

They were both naked, sitting across from each other on equally plain, motel beds. The only good thing about this motel, compared to the last one they were at, was that the beds were slightly less lumpy. It still wasn’t too comfortable though. And Dean, thankfully, got a room with two beds in case sex didn’t work out (again). He apparently learned from last week.

“Again, I’m topping your bitch ass,” Dean said.

“Dude, no. I’m fucking you. Besides you already fucked some girl the other night,” Sam told him, a slight bitterness tinging his voice.

Dean squinted at him for a moment, before grinning. “What? Are you jealous, Sammy? I didn’t know we were in a monogamous relationship.”

Sam couldn’t resist rolling his eyes, feeling his face heat up. “I’m not jealous. I’m just saying you already got laid. I haven’t. And I’d really like to fuck you.”

“Well I’d really like to fuck _you_ ,” Dean said.

Great. It was like a rehash of last week. Except they were being more polite about it, practically asking if they could fuck the other person. Sam just crossed his arms and stared at his brother. Dean stared right back. Oh yeah, definitely reminded of last week.

“Play me in rock, paper, scissors if you really want to fuck me, Dean,” Sam said, already knowing his brother wouldn’t take him up on it but trying again anyways. Sometimes Dean surprised him.

Dean shook his head. “No. No fucking way. I never win at that game,” he grumbled.

“So you admit it,” Sam said with a grin.

“Admit what?”

“You’re scared.”

“Fuck that. I’m not scared.” Dean stood up, still glaring. Sam knew it was supposed to be intimidating, and in any other circumstances, it would have been. But Dean was naked so it didn’t quite give off the same fear factor. He positioned himself into a wrestling stance, and Sam raised an eyebrow. “Come on, little brother. I’ll fucking wrestle you for it. Show you just how freaking scared I am.”

Sam snorted. “Really, Dean? What are you? 6?”

“No, just really pissy and really _horny_ ,” Dean growled. Then, before Sam could retort, or do anything really, he lunged at him. 

There were lots of flailing limbs as they rolled on the bed, trying to get the advantage any way they could. There were lots of scratching and biting and grabbing and holding down arms and kicking legs. Sam wasn’t too proud to admit he may have left some bite marks on Dean’s neck. But in his defense, if he hadn’t, he would’ve taken a punch to the face. Dean left some impressive scratch marks along his arm in retaliation.

In the end, Sam honestly didn’t even know how, he sat on top of his brother, both of them panting heavily. At least, if they didn’t get to have sex - which they totally were - this had been a good workout. Sam stared down at his brother triumphantly. He could count on one hand how many times he had been able to best Dean in fighting.

His gloating, however was short lived, as suddenly Dean just grinned and flipped them over. “You’re an ass, Dean,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“And you’re my bitch tonight, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice overly cheerful.

Sam mustered the rest of strength to roll them over. He pinned his brother’s arms above his head and smiled. “You should’ve pinned my arms,” he told a shocked Dean. He positioned his dick at the entrance of Dean’s hole. He wished he had time to prep Dean. It was probably going to hurt, even if Dean wasn’t a virgin - going in dry always did - but he had to be quick about this because Dean was still struggling, trying to worm his way out of Sam’s iron grip. He squeezed tighter and heard Dean whimper at the pain.

Sam took the moment of distraction to push his dick in, watching as Dean gasped at the burn. “S-son of a…” he didn’t have time to finish the sentence, Sam wasn’t going to let him, as he pushed all the way into his brother with a gasp of his own.

“Holy...Dean, y-you feel…” Awesome. Amazing. The best thing in the world. He wanted to say. He started to move, gently, slowly. Let Dean adjust. And god, the sounds Dean made as he rocked back into Sam. Yeah, fuck. 

The sex was awesome. Definitely awesome. On the list of the top 5 best sex Sam ever had. And contrary to what Dean believed, Sam was no prude - he had a lot of sex. Hey, everyone went through an experimental phase in college. It was like an unwritten rule. Anyways, yeah hands down, great sex. Even better had been the fight beforehand. Ok, sure Sam could do without the scratches, but it had been exhilarating. Freeing. There was just something about giving into his most basic primal instincts that made topping Dean afterwards that much more rewarding.

So yeah, he knew without a doubt now, if Dean suggested they fight for dominance again, Sam was going to say _yes_. In a fucking heartbeat.

**THE END**


End file.
